1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is found in the general Class entitled, "Dentistry" (Class 32) and the subclass entitled, "orthodontic devices" (subclass 14R) and the further subclass entitled, "instruments" (subclass 40R).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently the practice of orthodontia has included the securing of brackets to teeth by epoxy cements. Orthodontists use these brackets to carry straightening wires. The securing of these brackets which may be of metal or plastic and which are attached by epoxy cement is an improvement in the resulting attachment of the brackets to the face of the tooth. Although the adhesion of the epoxy to the tooth surface is quite good, the removal of these brackets by conventional tools is extremely difficult due to the adhesion of the epoxy to the tooth.
The present tool is easily manipulated for removing the brackets by a prying action and the epoxy residue by a controlled scraping action. After removal of the brackets it is also necessary to remove a substantial portion of the epoxy cement residue by a scraping action. This scraping action is prior to a polishing action done by abrasive means.
In the present invention there is provided a plier-type device in which each of the jaws has sharpened forward edges on the jaws. These are preferably inserted portions which are made from hardened tool steel and ground to a very sharp chisel edge, of less than ninety degrees and as reduced to practice about sixty degrees. The inside of the forward jaw portions have arcuate configurations while the outer face extends to the sharp edge which permits a scraping or prying action to be performed by the sharp edges of the jaws as they are brought along or across the face of a tooth. In addition to a prying or scraping action provided by the jaw ends of the tool, it is contemplated that one of the jaws may provide a fulcrum means by adding to the jaw a plastic cap member of Teflon or nylon. This cap or support is formed so as to be tightly seated upon the cutout of one of the jaw members. This plastic cap provides a protective and cushioned surface which permits this jaw member to be positioned or placed upon the top of a tooth to give a pry base during the time the other jaw is used to remove a bracket or scrape the epoxy residue from the face of a tooth. In addition to providing this resilient cap or pad, there is provided on one of the handles a springclip device which is adapted to receive and retain this plastic insert during the time that it is not in use on the tool jaw.